Xelor/Intelligence/2
This one is for an xelor, but more specifically the intelligence build. This build is often overlooked as the bog standard, boring build but it gives you an extremely versatile character, capable of attacking the enemy with the only AoE (area of effect) spell that xelors posses, and spells without line of sight. The main drawback is that a lot of spells are linear. Characteristics As an intelligence xelor, I'd recommend putting all of your points into intelligence until at least 250-300. After 300 points have been reached, it'd probably be a good idea to put points into vitality or wisdom. Make sure that you scroll intelligence before investing any points (if you are going to scroll) and it's probably best to scroll wisdom, vitality and maybe agility. If you can afford it, why not? 'Xelor caps' 'Spells' 'Core spells' 'Other spells' These spells really are up to you whether or not you level Rewind *Teleports the target to where they were at the start of the turn. Most people don't have much use for this one Frostbite *This is an agility spell, so don't bother levelling unless you want to become hybrid Teleportation *This one is entirely up to you. It teleports you to the selected cell. You should level this or flight Shriveling *Don't level as this is an agility spell, unless you plan on being hybrid Haziness *Reduces the AP of all those in the AoE. Level only if you find yourself using it a lot Time theft *Steals AP from a target. I'd level it to 2 or 3, but higher if you use it a lot Homing hand *Don't level. This summons a hand which inflicts strength damage, not intelligence Flight *Level this if you don't level Teleportation, as it allows you to move one step per spell. I would only level to 3, as this makes it 2ap and 5 uses per turn Loss of motivation *This makes it more likely that the target will lose AP, so can be a powerful tool if used correctly Counter *Again, this is personal preference. It reflects damage so can be useful Clock *This is a chance spell, so there's not much point levelling unless you hybridise Xelor's punch *The only strength xelor attack, this isn't for you except if you want to hybrid Xelor's dial *Reduces the AP of enemies. May come in handy so use your own judgement Summoning of xelor dopple *This is totally up to you Equipment Levels 1-19 *I would just stick with the novice set and do quests around Incarnam and Astrub until you reach level 20. *If you have one, however, an adventurer set would be useful. If you don't have an adventurer set , then don't buy one and instead save money up. Levels 20-59 *Buy a gobball set that gives more intelligence than strength *If you're leeching, then get a prespic set for more wisdom *The fire kwak set is an awesome (albeit expensive) set for level 42+ *Red scaraleaf is a cheaper alternative to fire kwak Levels 60-99 *The jellix set at level 60 is pretty good **Get a gelano even if you don't go for this set *Morello cherry blop set gives great intelligence, but beware of the awful resistance to chance you will get *The royal morello cherry blop set is different to the morello set in that it does not give you bad resistance. However it's a higher level *Wa wobot set is a more expensive, but good, alternative Levels 100-129 *Get the feudala set , as this gives a lot of intelligence for such a low level set *The vassal set is an alternative at level 105 Levels 130-162 *Royal mastogob set *Ceremonial set *Soft oak set Levels 163+ *Minotot set is at level 163 *The tengu snowfoux set is awesome at level 178 *Gladiator bworker set at 189 *As long as you meet the conditions, wear what you like Levelling guide Levels 1-20 *''Stay in Incarnam doing quests and the odd fight, thanks to the achievements and the xp boost from having higher level characters, it is now very easy to get to level 20 without doing too many fights'' **''Incarnam dungeon is good xp once you get high enough to solo, or in a group'' **''Prepubescent chafers'' *''Astrub also have some very good quests for levelling'' *If you can, try to leech with some friends or follow the F2P guide at this point *Dopples Levels 21-30 *''Astrub quests'' *''Field dungeon'' *''Creakrocks'' *''Astrub meadows'' *Blops *Cracklers *Tainela forgobballs *Lousy pigs *Dopples Levels 31-50 *''Creakrocks'' *''Field dungeon'' *Blops *Lousy pigs (knights) *Piglets *Cracklers *Gobball dungeon *Scaraleaf *Dopples Levels 51-80 *''F2P should become P2P at this point'' *Kanigers *Solo gobball dungeon *Lousy pigs *Chafers *Dark Smith /Baker /Miner *Otomai Island Coral Beach *Wabbit Island *Dopples Levels 81-120 *Firefoux *Dreggons *Kanigers *Ouassingues *Frigost Island *Scaraleaf dungeon Levels 121-200 *Trools *Dreggons *Frigost Island *Rainbow blop Lair *Koolich Cavern *Kanigers *Fungus Cavern *Brakmar or Bonta Rat Dungeon *Agony V'Helley *Bherb's Gully *Zoth Village